A typical computing device may allow a user to interact with an application through a user interface displayed on a display device. For instance, when a user performs a user action, such as clicking a button displayed on the user interface of the computing device, the application may cause the processor of the computing device to execute a number of processes related to the user action. These processes may be executed in parallel by the computing device using multiple threads within the application.